Rangers and the beanstalk
by Peter1
Summary: A cool story


Power Rangers & The Beanstalk. Parts 1 & 2.  
  
Introduction.  
  
Long, long ago, Zordon was trapped in a cylinder like thing & Alpha 5   
contacted 5 people to be Power Rangers. Zack is the Black Ranger who   
owned the masternon dinozord, the lion thunderzord & the power axe   
later owned by Adam a timid little person.  
  
Kim owned the tyredactle dinozord & the firebird thunderzord. Kim   
also owned the power bow, Kim was the Pink Ranger.  
  
Billy was the Blue Ranger, he owned the triceretops dinozord, the   
power lance & the unicorn thunderzord.  
  
Jason owned the tyrannasaurus dinozord, he also owned the red dragon   
& red dragon warrior mode thunderzords & the powerzord. In volume 15   
he was the Green & Red Ranger when he owned tyrannasaurus dinozord   
and dragonzord dinozord & the power dragon dagger, later on Rocky   
owned everything but the Green Ranger's power.  
  
Trini was Yellow Ranger, later Aisha was the Yellow Ranger. Trini &   
Aisha owned the power daggers, the sebatoothed tiger dinozord & later,  
the griffin thunderzord was theirs.  
  
Tommy was the Green Ranger and later the White Ranger. Tommy called   
dragonzord on a kind of flute called the power dragon dagger. Later on   
he owned Sabba when he was the White Ranger. Sabba controlled the Way   
tiger thunderzord, or shall I say, the White Ranger controlled the Way   
tiger thunderzord? Anyway, the power dragon dagger & Sabba didn't join  
on any blasters. The White Ranger was introduced in White Light. In   
volume 8 & 9 the Green Ranger was evil until the spell was broken.   
Then the Green Ranger was on the good side and he fought monsters with  
the gang.   
  
Peter was the Colourful Ranger, he had loads of weapons, all the Ranger  
's weapons, Dabba, powermill, powermirror and powermill exerated. He   
had a thunderzord and all of the rest of the zords. He also had a power  
long neck zord. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Part 1  
  
Zordon sent the Rangers on a mission. A big Beanstalk was growing. The  
Rangers climbed it but, they found that there was a monster living in   
a house at the top of the Beanstalk, its name was Clycerecopsis &   
there was another monster called Clycerecops. Clycerecops changed into  
dragonzord then both into both of the mega dragonzords then into mega  
dragon tiantis zords. The monsters were huge, so the Power Rangers   
morphed.  
  
'It's morphin time.' Cried the Rangers.  
  
'Dragon zord,' cried Tommy.  
  
'Mastenon,' said Zack.  
  
'Tyredactle,' roared Kimberly.  
  
'Triceretop,' Billy started to shout but wasn't able to finish because   
the monsters saw the Power Rangers and picked all the ones that weren't  
morphed, with the exception of Billy, who was half morphed.   
  
Tommy was all morphed, Kimberley was all morphed and Zackery was all   
morphed too. Then White, Pink & Black called their spirits of thunder.   
  
'Let's show them the power of thunder.' The fully Morphed Rangers said.  
  
'Masternon, lion, thunderzord power.' Shouted Zack.  
  
'Tyredactle, firebird, thunderzord power.' Cried Kimberly.  
  
'Way tiger, thunderzord power.' Roared Tommy.  
  
Then they all jumped into their zords, or should I say, they all fell   
into their zords? Firebird went under the house in the sky. Then White   
Ranger said 'Two, one, power up, let's show them some mega way tiger   
power.' 'Oh! Just a minute.' Cried White Ranger, 'warrior mode.'  
  
Music: ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah White   
Ranger tiger power, White Ranger tiger power. Go White  
  
'Just a minute.' Said Billy, 'It's morphin time, Triceretops.' Then   
Billy called his spirit of thunder & said, 'Let's show them the power   
of thunder.'  
  
Triceretops, Unicorn, thunderzord power and then the mega way tiger   
zord was different because all of the zords that normally joined on,   
weren't there.  
  
Then Peter managed to escape from one of the giant's hands. He then   
managed to play on his flute and when he had finished playing, he said   
'of thunder,' and his thunder zord came. Peter jumped into his thunder   
zord and it joined onto the mega way tiger.  
  
While, in the command centre, 'Zordon,' said Alpha, 'the Rangers aren't  
doing very well, could you possibly give me the Green Ranger's power   
but include a thunder zord?'  
  
'I'm activating the Green Ranger's power now, including a thunder zord.  
Hurry though your thunder zord will be greeny jet Alpha robot zord,   
there will also be a thunder zord with it and a super mode but let the   
power protect you. Hurry though!' Zordon replied.  
  
Part 2  
  
'It's morphin time, dragon zord,' cried Alpha. 'Let's show them the   
power of thunder.'  
  
'Dragon zord, greeny jet Alpha robot zord, thunderzord power.'  
  
Then Alpha morphed into the zord. 'I yi yi yi yi. Two, one, power up,'   
said Alpha.   
  
Then Cylcerecops turned into mega dragon tiantia zord, then into a   
huge mega Blue. The Rangers had a good aim at the monster but then   
there was a problem, they changed over, then when a boom went, they   
both swapped over again and the monster was gone but, then Rita sent   
down Scorpina.  
  
The problem was that there was one mega zord and two monsters by the   
way, the other un-morphed Rangers, were in a dustbin and they couldn't  
climb out. Then Zordon said, 'Rangers, Rangers, come to the command   
centre immediately.'  
  
Very quickly, Rita made a green candle and put it in her dark and   
gloomy dungeon.   
  
'Rocky and Tommy I want you to go but morph now. I un-morphed you   
Tommy and I un-morphed you Rocky,' said Zordon.  
  
'Well actually, I didn't even morph,'said Rocky.  
  
Then, very quickly, Zordon said to Alpha, 'control the mega zord.'  
  
Alpha said,'I yi yi yi yi.'  
  
Then Rocky and Tommy said, 'It's morphin time.'  
  
'Dragon zord' cried Tommy.  
  
'Tyrannasaurus,' cried Rocky.  
  
Then Goldar appeared in Rita's dungeon and said, 'welcome Rocky and   
Tommy and how nice to see you again Tommy.'  
  
Then Peter asked Zordon,'can I go and help Tommy & Rocky.'  
  
Zordon replied, 'yes.'  
  
As Peter was already morphed he managed to get into the dungeon and   
did a huge leaping jump over Goldar. Peter got the candle and leapt   
straight back to Rocky and Tommy, then they all morphed back to the   
command centre with their communicators.   
  
The candle had stopped burning and the Rangers were glad and then,   
they saw that Alpha needed help. Some of them were morphed but they   
were going to morph in super mode, so they did.  
  
'It's morphin super time,' they all cried.  
  
'Masternon, lion, super mode,' cried Adam.  
  
'Tyredactle, fire bird, super mode,' cried Kimberly.  
  
'Triceretops, unicorn, super mode,' cried Billy.  
  
'Sebatoothed tiger, griffin, super mode,' cried Aisha.  
  
'Tyrannasaurus, red dragon, super mode,' cried Rocky.  
  
'Dragon zord, way tiger, super mode,' cried Tommy.  
  
Then Adam called to Alpha, 'do your super mode.'  
  
'It's morphin time.Dragon zord, greeny jet Alpha robot zord, super   
mode,'  
yelled Alpha.  
  
Then they used all their super weapons and blasted one of the monsters   
and Scorpina said, 'I'll be back.'  
  
The End  
  
By Peter Bowie aged 6 (nearly 7) June 12th 1998. Crewe in Cheshire.  



End file.
